Kiwako Makina
Kiwako Flügel Makina (蒔名フリューゲル季和子, Makina Furūgeru Kiwako) is the former chief guard at Deadman Wonderland. She had all of DW under her command, with the exception of G Ward. After she discovered Tamaki's secrets about the Wretched Egg, the Deadmen and the Forgeries, she turned against him and shut down DW. Now, she is on a mission to defeat Hagire Rinichirō and the Wretched Egg. Appearance Makina is a very attractive large-breasted woman (G-cupped, as stated in the first chapter) with long, dark-brown hair that is usually kept in her prison-hat, with one lock of hair hanging right of her face. She has dark-blue eyes and she sports glossy nude pink lipstick. On duty, she wears her prison-uniform, that is dark-blue, with a matching hat. Her pants are white and she has black knee-length boots that are high heeled. Personality Makina is a harsh, stone-cold enforcer, who doesn't hesitate to punish, often brutally, the prison population. She uses her decorated sword to cut whoever breaks the prison's rules, acts that almost always result in bloodshed. Despite her brutality, she is far less twisted than Tamaki, whom she is greatly suspicious of, especially after discovering that she knows and has authority over only a part of Deadman Wonderland. She is also incredibly honest when answering questions about herself, as she casually told a prisoner her breast size when he asked in a lecherous manner and told her diet to her subordinate, Kasuga Kyōko, during an important situation. History Some time before the storyline, Makina joined the Special Forces, where she learned her swordmenship skills. There, she also befriended Ekō Kaidō, Kashima Toraichi and Bonbu. Plot Prison arc She is first seen welcoming the prisoners to DW, including Ganta. She introduces herself as the chief warden. She then explains that DW is a special prison. She explains the full publicity and the touristic function of DW. She asks if there are any questions and a prisoner asks what her bra-size is. She replies that it's a G. She was just about to talk about the prisoners' necklaces, when Yō Takami bumped into Ganta and stole his candy. Makina sees this and tells Yō that she'll overlook it if he gave the candy back. Yō pretends that he doesn't know what she is talking about and Makina says that he'll receive the according punishment, and slashes him across the chest. While Kasuga tends to Yō's wound, Ganta yells that Makina is insane. Makina responds by stepping on Yō's head and telling Ganta that, insane or not, reality is made to be unfair and unjust. She concludes by saying that he and the other prisoners have no chance of escaping their reality - Deadman Wonderland. She is next seen in Tamaki's room, with him asking her if she did went a little overboard. Afterwards, she is seen explaining the functionality of the poison within the collar, as a prisoner goes insane. She explains that the prisoner does not have much time left to live, as the poison will kill him soon. Later on, after her suspicions of Tamaki reach a high (Necro Macro had been mysteriously demolished), she and her assistant illegally sneak into Tamaki's office when he's preoccupied with entertaining Major Aohi. They come across his list of "potentials" and are interrupted midway, forcing the two of them to hide within a stuffed chicken. Equipment * Makina about to cut Yo.png|Makina using her sword to cut Yō Makina's sword.png|Makina's Worm Eater sword Sword: Makina's first sword, that she uses the most. Her sword is a basic katana, but decorated round the tsuba and with a guard attaching the tsuba to the other end. A ribbon is tied to the guard. She carries it on her left side. *'Worm Eater sword': When Karako smuggled some Undertaker weapons outside, she handed them to Ekō Kaidō and he brought them to a university lab. They investigated the Worm Eater and Ekō later embedded them into a sword. When Makina invited Ekō and his companions to DW, he delivered the sword to Makina. She used the sword to battle the Forgeries. Trivia *Her diet consists of sake, wine and steak for dessert. *In her last scene of the anime, she hints at a character who has only appeared in the manga, while her role was left out in the anime. This character being Azami Midō. *Makina, along with Senji, makes corny names for different stufff, like Senji with Ganta's Ganta Gun and operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement, for not knowing how it works and Makina with her Operation Ende Fist, for finishing the operation with punching Tamaki. * Her first name, Kiwako, was revealed in the official guide book The Irrational World. Category:Characters Category:DW Staff Category:Female